The present invention generally relates to a compact electrical cigarette rolling machine. The machine is particularly suitable for easily and quickly rolling tobacco into a cigarette. The tobacco is placed into a holding reservoir having tapered walls which help guide the tobacco into a rotating coil located near the bottom of a holding reservoir. The rotating coil then forces the tobacco through a hollow tube and into a pre-rolled paper cigarette in a compact and efficient manner. The machine has a support bar which allows the tobacco to become easily compacted within the paper of the cigarette without the pre-rolled paper becoming accidentally dislodged. The user may control how tightly the tobacco is packed within the cigarette by use of a control knob.
Cigarette rolling machines have been around for a long time. To work most of the existing cigarette rolling machines, tobacco is typically placed into a reservoir and then the user, either manually or automatically, rolls and compressed the tobacco within rolling paper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,624 to Kastner discloses a compact cigarette making machine for compacting and inserting a quantity of tobacco into a preformed cigarette tube is described. A tobacco receiving member is slidably retained within a base and movable longitudinally thereon to load tobacco into a cigarette tube secured to a nipple at its forward end. A cover is pivotally secured to the rearward end of the tobacco receiving member and slidable therewith respect to the base. The cover is pivotally movable from an open position to a closed position overlying the tobacco receiving member. The cover is substantially of the same width as the base and has a pair of opposed inner tongues engagable under a respective elongated flange which projects inside the open channel-shaped base from opposed side walls thereof when the tobacco receiving member is retracted rearwardly over the base. Accordingly, the cigarette making machine is very compact in dimension and can be easily carried by a user person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,793 to Kastner discloses a compact cigarette making machine is disclosed. The machine consists of a hollow channel-shaped base carrying a tobacco receiving member which is longitudinally slideable within the base. A cover is pivotally secured to the tobacco receiving member and is slidable therewith respect to the base. An elongate tobacco injection spoon is removably carried by the base and is stationary therewith, as a hollow circular nipple for reception of a preformed cigarette tube is provided at the forward end of the tobacco receiving member. A tobacco receiving slot is provided in the tobacco receiving member and the cover is provided with a projection for compacting tobacco positioned in the slot. With the cover closed and tobacco positioned in the slot and a cigarette tube positioned on the nipple, rearward movement of the cover and tobacco receiving member with respect to the base results in the injection of a compacted wad of tobacco into the cigarette tube. The spoon and nipple which are the components most subject to gumming by the tobacco are easily removed for cleaning or replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,220 to Meimunger discloses a device for filling a tube of cigarette paper with tobacco to make a cigarette including a casing, a slide, a chamber for tobacco formed in the slide, a nozzle mounted on the slide and communicating with the chamber, a clamp for holding the tube of paper on the nozzle, compression means mounted on the slide wherein tobacco in the chamber can be compressed into a plug by the compression means, and by manually pushing on the slide portion to reduce the chamber capacity, the plug is forced through the nozzle into the tube of cigarette paper thus forming a cigarette. The compression means is provided with a locking component cooperable with the slide to hold the compression means in a compressing position.
However, these existing cigarette rolling machines fail to provide the benefits of the present cigarette rolling machine. A need, therefore, exists for an improved automatic cigarette rolling machine which allows the easy and quick insertion of tobacco into cigarette paper. Further, a need exists for an improved cigarette rolling machine which has a support arm for preventing the unintentional movement of the paper during the insertion process.